The plight of Orion
by Kitten1313
Summary: Space AU: Captain Jones of the starship Orion has taken on a mission to find the crew of a missing ship. What he finds is a horror beyond belief and if he doesn't keep his sanity he'll suffer the same fate as the crew before him. (Warnings listed in the A/N)
1. Search for Aymelek

**Warning: Okay so this will include possibly the following and I didn't look up names for these so bear with me here but might include: Rape, Mpreg, all around twisted shit and tentacles cause why not? Normally I don't do stories like this but eh I'll try to do one for once so if yah don't like please don't read. **

Captain Alfred Jones looks at the coordinates before flipping on the microphone, "Captain's log, Jones here with an update." The blonde haired man presses another button re-reading the mission he's on. "The last known where about of the starship Aymelek are two light years from my current location. As of now there are no signs of the ship or its crew."

The young man shutters slightly thinking back to the weeks before. No one had wanted to take this job so he stepped up but now…it's just eerie. He's taken these jobs before, tracking down lost or destroyed ships. He's even been a hero once or twice along the way but this one feels off somehow.

Aymelek has been missing for over a year after sending out a distress signal but when ships in the area responded it was gone. Not destroyed or crippled but simply gone without a trace. It had a small crew of ten and it wasn't carrying anything of importance as far as Alfred knows so there's one red flag right there.

He might be young at nineteen but he's far from stupid. He was one of the youngest to pass the Astro-Military program and rose thought the ranks quickly. Then again his father might have had a small hand it that as well. He turns off the microphone as he hears his stomach rumble, "Food then mission." He chuckles to himself turning around in his chair after switching on the auto pilot.

While Alfred had a chance to take a crew of twenty, something told him to come alone so it's just the human and his computer. Just as he grabs a quick meal he hears the autopilot alarm. "The fuck?" He quickly drops his sandwich racing back to his chair, "Hey Libby what's going on? Why did you turn off the autopilot?" He calls out to the computer as he jumps into the chair.

Libby as Alfred likes to call the computer responds in a monotone female voice, "Sensors indicated that we are nearing our target Captain."

"Our target?" Alfred looks out the windows at the blackness beyond confused, "Libby I think your sensors are on the fritz cause there's nothing out there." He adjusts his glasses seeing nothing but stars shining brightly in the open abyss around him. "Okay check again please."

"Captain my sensors say that the ship is minus forty five degrees off of our current position."

"Bullshit." While he doesn't see anything he turns the ship toward the suppose ship. "Still nothing Libby." He once again flips on the autopilot as he stands, "I'm getting lunch and then we'll search for this ship okay?"

Just as he steps off the brig something hits the side of the ship sending him flying backwards, "Libby!" Instantly all sirens go off as the computer speaks up.

"Captain we're under attack."

He's quickly to his feet racing back to his chair, "Who? What race? And where the fuck are they?"

"Please repeat the question."

"Who the fuck is attacking us Libby?!" He sits grabbing his taking hold of the wheel, "Libby!"

The computer finally speaks up after a moment, "Unknown….Unknown...Unknown."

Something in the way it's saying it makes Alfred's skin crawl and what's worse is as far as he can tell there's nothing out there. He grabs his radio and quickly starts speaking into it, "This is Orion in need of help. I repeat this is Capitan Jones of the starship Orion I'm being attacked by an unknown force." Its only now that he sees it, "Oh my god…"

Twenty minutes later the commander of a large transport ship shakes his head, "These are the coordinates right?" When his second in command nods the blue man shakes his head, "There where is the Orion?"


	2. Welcome to hell

The world around him is white, a bright shining white that makes everything hard to see. But while he can't see what's going on around him he's instantly aware that he can't move. Finally as the lights dim away and his eyes adjust the human knows he's in trouble.

He pulls at his restraints feeling them give but only slightly, "What the fuck?" Last thing he remembers was that he was on his ship when a large vortex opened up and then…nothing. Is he dead? Surely this would be a hell of some kind but was he really that evil in life to deserve this?

"'Ello Love." A voice rings out bitter sweetly in a light airy voice. Alfred turns to see a robbed man with bright orange hair. "Good you're awake. Are you hungry?" While he appears human enough something about the man makes him shutter slightly.

"Who are you?"

The man smiles wider into an almost joker like smile, "I'm known as Oliver and are you hungry?"

Alfred blinks unsure if this is a trap or not, "Uh…yeah?"

"Good than I'll be right back with your dinner." He's practically giddy with excitement and as he leaves out of a door on the opposite side Alfred catches sight of something that makes his heart stop.

On the crisp white wall before him is the decaying body of a man, his stomach seemingly to have exploded and his inners dangle below him. His lower jaw is snapped and barely hanging off of what's left of his face. "Oh god…" He again pulls on the chains holding him tightly to the wall, "Fuckers let me go!" He growls out as the man returns, "Oliver what the fuck is the hell hole!?"

Oliver looks up with a cynical smile his bright icy blue eyes shining wildly, "What do you mean? This is paradise and please don't swear like that it isn't very nice."

"Nice!? And what the fuck did you do to him!?" While he's not exactly in a spot to demand answers he doesn't really care.

Slowly Oliver looks back at the corpse, "Oh him. That's Lt. Anderson. He just adored my meat pies so much."

That name rings a bell for Alfred although he's not sure why exactly, "Anderson…" Suddenly it hits him as he stares at the body, "No…"

"Well that's what he said his name was." Oliver scoffs slightly. "If he lied than that wasn't very nice of him." He suddenly smiles up at Alfred, "Anyway do you want perhaps some cupcakes or meat pies to start you off?"

His stomach churns as he shakes his head, "No I want down. I suddenly lost my appetite." He hopes it doesn't come out as shaky as he thinks it did. "And where are the others?"

"Others?" Oliver cocks his head slightly confused, "Why it's just me here, well and Lt. Anderson or whatever his name really was and you…and what's your name Poppet?"

Alfred straightens up the best he can trying not to show any fear to the insane man, "Captain Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh." Oliver coos sweetly, "A captain and what are you Captain of?"

"The Starship Orion." Suddenly he's lowered so he's face to face with the man, "Oliver I should get back to my ship." He has an idea but for it to work he needs to gain the man's trust, "Or you can untie me and I'll have a cupcake." If he can just get one hand free he might be able to free himself or punch Oliver in the face and honestly he likes the second idea better.

Oliver's blue eyes widen with delight as he grins wider, "I'll have a cupcake for you in a minute." With that he turns around and quickly dashes out the door.

Again Alfred struggles before looking up at Anderson, "What the fuck did he do to you?"

"Now if you swear like that again I'm getting out my swear jar and everyone knows how much I love my swear jar." He giggles as if it's some unknown joke as he wheels a large cart towards Alfred, "Now are you ready for your cupcake?"

The cart is holding what appears to be a squirming pink cupcake with a mountain of blue icing, "The fuck is that-" He's silenced by a mouth full of cupcake.

It continues to squirm as it glides down the back of his throat before landing hard into the pit of his stomach. And while he wants to puke he's not given the chance as another mouthful is crammed into his mouth again and again. He can't quite place the flavor as it's somehow a mix of vanilla and blood. "Aww you look like you're getting full." Oliver coos softly rubbing Alfred's now vastly extended stomach. "You're doing better than Anderson did."

He wants to scream, not because of how round his stomach is but because of the movement inside, "Stop touching me." He's heard of distant aliens races catching outsiders to feed to their young but he's nothing he's ever heard of before. "What…was in that cupcake?" He winces feeling as if his insides are being pulled apart.

"Flour, sugar, milk, a hint of nutmeg…why do you want my recipe?"

Letting out a pained groan Alfred tries to keep conscious, "W-What else you bastard!?"

Suddenly Oliver looks as if the human's hit him, "Why would you call me that? I've done nothing but been nice to you Poppet." Tears start to form in his eyes before he starts wailing uncontrollably, "You're such a jerk! A rotten jerk." He sniffles as he runs off leaving Alfred alone now writhing in sheer pain.

"N-No!" Alfred screams out hearing a wet ripping sound, "What d-did you do to me!?" His eyes widen as the white floor below him is suddenly sprayed with crimson. Slowly his gaze turns to his gaping midsection before he lets out a deafening scream before the world around him goes black.


	3. The room

He awakes in a cold sweat, panting hard and in the darkness his hand instantly goes to his flat stomach. Patting it in relief he lays back down on the bed with a soft smile on his face, "Libby make a note that I shouldn't eat any more Soylent Green sandwiches before bed please." He chuckles to himself before letting out a sigh, "And brew me some coffee uh black."

The only thing that answers him is cold silence and it's only now does he realizes that something doesn't feel right about his surroundings. "Libby? Libby Respond."

From the darkness he receives a response, "Whoever this Libby is she's not here now shut up, Asshole."

Instantly he's up reaching for his pistol only to not only find it gone but that he's no longer in his room on his ship, "Show yourself and who are you calling an Asshole?"

"You, you fucking Bastard." The voice answers back in the darkness, "For once I'm not being 'attacked' so shut up." Alfred can hear a slight accent from where he's not sure but from what he can tell it's possibly of human origin.

"Attacked?...what do you mean attacked?" He bumps into a cold metal wall that seems to stretch outward into the darkness around them.

Finally after a moment another voice sighs before shouting, "Lights!"

Suddenly the whole room is filled with an intense artificial light, causing Alfred to wince as he shields his eyes and the other unknown man to curse, "Arthur you motherfucker I could use some warning next time."

"Sorry but I didn't feel like trying to explain in the dark." Arthur sighs again as he sits up in the cot watching the new man fumble back into the wall, "Oi can't you see?"

After rubbing his eyes for a moment Alfred blinks, "Yeah but like the other guy said a warning would have been nice." He forces a smirk at the pair staring back at him. The one called Arthur smirks slightly before shaking his head. He looks strangely familiar to the Captain. "Wait…Arthur?" No last night it was Oliver but…maybe a sibling?

"Yes what is it?" Arthur a Britalian can easily read the younger man's thoughts. "You met Oliver didn't you?"

Alfred's blue eyes grow wide as he stares at the thin blonde haired man, "How did you know that!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Britalian and from the looks of you I'd say…human? Around the age of nineteen…American?"

"Yeah." It's not that Alfred gets a good look at the room they're in. The walls encasing them is a slivery gray with large lights etched every two feet or so in every direction. As far as he can tell there's no door in the metal wall nor any more furniture beyond three cots, not that there would be much room for anything else anyway. The floor is cold beneath his bare feet and mirrors what's above them, and the only proof he's still even in space is a small window above them showing what appears to be a few stars hiding in the blackness of space. "Where are we?"

"Hell." The other man mumbles sitting cross-legged on his cot. His uniform matches the one from Alfred's…dream was it? It couldn't have been real. If so he should have died when his stomach exploded slowly his hand goes back to his stomach just to make sure. "Meat pie or cupcake?" The other man asks watching Alfred trying to mask his concern.

Swallowing hard Alfred slowly sits back on his cot, "C-Cupcake…what the fuck was that?"

"A dream of sorts." Arthur answers back simply, "Or a separate reality only accessed through REM sleep which I'm still trying to figure out."

"In other words he has no fucking idea he's just trying to make you feel better." The brown haired man says finally sitting up knowing he won't be sleeping anytime soon. "But it's not like every time you dream you get fucked or no you get fucked and fucked hard but sometimes are worse than others…" Now he winces remembering what happened to him only a few days prior. "They get some sick joy from killing us this way then with a shot to the temple."

"But who is they? And where are the others?" Alfred walks towards him wondering why one of the brunette's strands of hair curls outward from the rest of his hair. When he glares at Alfred he smiles, "I'm Captain Alfred Jones from the ship Orion and I was sent to rescue the crew of the Aymelek."

"You can call me Romano not that I give a shit since we're all gonna die anyway." Romano the brunette man says with a sigh. "Bastards all of them."

While he has an idea Alfred has to ask anyway, "So the crew is all…"

"Dead." Romano answers for him with a cold glare, "I'm all that's left."

It doesn't take long for it to sink in for the younger man as he turns to Arthur, "And what about you?"

"I wasn't a crew member I came here for other reasons."

"And what was that?"

Arthur glares coldly at him before laying back down on his cot, "I'd get some rest Alfred…it's going to be a long day for you…"


	4. The story of Orion

"You're not telling me something." Alfred says coldly after watching the slightly older man for what feels like hours now do nothing but stare up at the ceiling above. "What is this place?"

Arthur sighs not looking away from the window above them, "Lad like Romano said it's practically hell."

"Bullshit. Hell isn't something you can just go too in the blink of an eye. It's a place where the damned go and that's only if you believe in that shit to begin with." The American growls back, "No this is a prison of…some creature's design, plain and simple. No god or demon made this place."

This peaks Arthur's interest slightly, "Oh so you're not a…what's the term you humans use…Christian?"

"I'm not an Atheist if that's what you're asking. I just don't let primitive beliefs cloud my judgment." He says with a smirk, "Although Christmas still is pretty fun but I'm getting off topic. So what is this prison?"

Now Romano sighs loudly, "Why can't you just leave it as Hell? It's close enough to it. We're all going to fucking die and there's nothing we can fucking do to stop it." He turns around on his cot muttering something that sounds like something close to Latin.

Religion is something that's always struck the Britalian as intriguing. Especially for the humans that's he's seen come and go in the silver box around him. The more powerful the faith the easier the tomb around them has been able to crush the person inside. When the first crew had arrived their Commander had been so sure that their faith and courage would see them through and he was one of the first to fall. Not to Oliver but to Louis. The Frenchman does things to the men that would make the devil cringe.

Sure Arthur's been able to keep him from destroying Romano like the others but he's powerless to stop him from taking Alfred. Alfred is exactly what he loves, powerful, young and worse of all…human. Humans are Louis' favorite kind of species, "Their minds…" He would say as he stares off into the distance on the nights Arthur is with him, "Their sanity is so easy to break…it's like once what they love is gone...they're nothing but clay in my hands. Nothing but toys to break."

"Why not…rape them yourself?" He would ask as Louis just shrugged with a cigarette dangling haphazardly from his lips.

"Why not? My tentacles find a lot of…pleasure from it."

Even now the way the scruffy man said it makes Arthur's skin crawl, "Alfred…whatever you see tonight…feel tonight just remember it's not as real as it feels and it will end by morning."

"Then will you tell me what's going on? Tomorrow morning?"

Letting out a sigh Arthur nods, "Fine but you won't like it…"

"I'll take my chances but why not now?" Even Romano turns over at this question. It's not that the other man has never thought of these questions but he figured it would be easier for him if he didn't ask, "Well?"

Arthur looks down, "Tell me something…who is Orion?"

"What?" Alfred sighs now feeling pure frustration for the other man, "Dude really? Are we going to start playing mind games with each other because sure while you can read my mind sometimes that won't even help you."

"Just answer my question."

Watching him Alfred can tell he's up to something but what it is he's not too sure of, "Okay fine I'll play for a little bit." After thinking for a moment Alfred answers, "He was a Greek huntsman that was accidently shot by the Goddess Artemis when she tried to shoot down Scorpio this giant scorpion."

"So it wasn't that Scorpio stung him?"

Blinking Alfred just stares at him, "That's another um version of the story but if you know it then why did-"

"How does the rest of the story go?"

"Really?" Alfred just groans slightly before continuing knowing he has nothing to lose, "Okay so as he lay dying from whatever was killing him, Zeus took him and threw him up into the sky to become the stars forever chasing Scorpio." After he finishes Arthur chuckles slightly, "What?"

"Very short story isn't it?"

"Yeah and what's your point? It's an ancient story about a Greek hero that died doing what he loved to do."

Arthur nods thinking as the lights around them dim, "Well…goodnight."

Sleep is the last thing on Alfred's mind but as he tries to argue he feels himself slipping into unconsciousness, "W…what the hell?" He mutters falling back onto the cot with a thud. His eyes close and the world around him goes black once again.

Arthur on the other end is watching him from the bed that's his prison. He won't be able to sleep tonight now that Louis has a new victim. "I'm sorry…" He whispers to the silence around him. "Where had I gone wrong?" He sighs as a light flickers next to him, "Mint bunny are their vital signs stable?"

The small hologram nods quickly, "Yes Arthur their breathing and heart rates are normal as well as their brain activities." It flutters around joyfully, "Is there anything else you want tonight?"

"Yes…Mint I want to try something different…"

The hologram cocks it's head slightly, "Another SOS sir?"

"No I think it's time we try to stop this anyway we can." Arthur watches as Alfred's body tenses up, "Try to break into the main terminal again."

"But Arthur…" It whines sadly it's green glow dimming for a moment, "But they'll hurt me again…"

Arthur gives him a small smile, "I know love but we have to try now don't we?"

"Yeah…" It sighs, "What should I try to do?"

It's a good question, if Mint tries to shut down the whole machine it could cause all of them to die along with it but if he does nothing…Alfred might only live a few weeks at best and that's if Louis doesn't do anything to out of hand. "Perhaps…you should try to awaken a few of the others?" It's a long shot and he doesn't know how corrupted the others have become.

"T-the others?" Mint shivers at the thought, "But they could be just as bad or…worse."

"I understand but we must try something, he and Romano need to escape before…it's too late for them now go my old friend and try for me." Mint bunny nods before vanishing leaving Arthur once again in the darkened world now very much aware of a soft rumble of a machine at work, "Damn it you fucking frog…you won't have these lads…"


	5. Louis' room

**Warning; This chapter includes rape**

While Oliver's room was stark white this room is covered in thick grime leaving it looking like dried blood coating the entire room. But then for all Alfred knows it is blood caking the whole large room. Cautiously he steps forward scanning the darkened room. While Arthur warned that the place isn't real it feels and smells real. The smell surrounds him like a shroud; it's a mix of death, stale blood and cigarette smoke.

As he takes another step his foot hits what appear to be the remains of a human skull, "The fuck?" He jumps back instantly reaching for a pistol that's not there, "Shit…Hey Oliver get your strange ass out here but leave that cupcake in the oven." It's all he can think to yell as a lone lanky figure appears out from the shadows watching him as a cigarette dangles loosely from his lips. It takes him a moment to spot the disheveled man. The man's eyes are a dull blue that watch him as if staring into the younger man's soul. His blonde hair is long and untamed as well as the short beard it appears he's trying to grow. "Well you're not Oliver."

The man takes a long inhale on his cigarette, blowing the smoke in his direction, "No I'm not…"

"So who are you then?"

Again he takes a puff on his cigarette before answering, "Louis." Louis looks him up and down, "Hmm…"

Alfred takes a small step back, "Can I help you with something?"

"No but you're human aren't you?" It's not said out of disdain but lust that Alfred picks up on instantly.

"Sorry Dude but I don't exactly swing that way." He smirks thankful that in an even fight he's surely be able to gain the upper hand. "I mean we can talk if yah want…maybe about your clear cigarette addition."

Louis doesn't bat an eye as he takes another inhale, "Hmm you're a tone one…what's your rank?"

"Okay I'm Captain Alfred Jones of the starship-"

"So there are more of you?"

He can see the wicked delight flash across the other's face, "No there's only me…" At this moment he's thankful he listened to his gut and came alone. Whatever this man has planned for him is fine as long as it's just him. "So what are we gonna do? Cause I still have indigestion from that large ass cupcake thing I had the other night."

"Well that's a shame I guess…" Louis shrugs as a rumble shakes the room, "But then Pierre doesn't care…neither do I really."

"And who is Pierre?" He knows he shouldn't have asked when a large black tentacle appears above Louis' head. It pulses as a loud growl shakes the room. He swallows hard as he forces a smile, "Mr. Pierre I presume?"

"Oh you're a smart one…smarter than that commander was…" He mumbles with a sly smirk before turning his back to the human, "Pierre…don't break him yet."

Alfred stares up at the thing as Louis disappears into what looks like the wall beyond leaving him alone with this large demonic creature. "Well Pierre…looks like it's just you and me…" He swallows hard as it slithers towards him, "Now wait a second you large fucker." Alfred growls at it in some attempt to scare it off only to have it shoot forward wrapping it's tentacle around his neck squeezing slightly as it starts to pull him upwards into the air, "Nng!" He struggles as he grits his teeth glaring at it, "Let…go…of…me…asshole!"

Where these arms are coming from he has no idea but from his angle now high in the air it seems like they're just appearing out of the wall towards him. They wrap around his arms and legs before one starts to slide upwards towards his pants, "Hey…!" He struggles again not knowing if he should let the thing straggle him completely or not, "At…least by me fucking dinner first."

For a moment it stops, "What do you…agree?" It's grip tightens around his neck and soon the world starts to go black but before he passes out completely he feels it, a sharp strange pain from his rectum that makes his whole body scream out in pain. While every inch of him wants to let out a pained cry he bites his tongue knowing that's exactly what it and Louis wants. He can feel the pulsing thing crawl deeper and deeper in him as he struggles harder pulling at the arms holding him tightly. "No…you rat bastard I'm gonna…cut off your…tentacles and make…sushi!" As if it understands it stops confused by his anger before it throws him with all of its force to the floor in a heap, he hits his head hard on the metal floor before finally passing out. The last thing of this world he sees is the sight of his own pool of blood and the smell of cigarette smoke.

Arthur has seen dozens come back from Louis wake up screaming, crying or praying to a god that never comes. They awaken in pure fear but to his surprise Alfred wakes up with a start, "Alfred…"

The human blinks as his breathing quickens and before he can say a word he turns towards the floor and quickly vomits all over it, "Oh fuck…that…that was…" He's actually surprised he has anything in his stomach since he's sure he hasn't eaten since he's arrived here.

"It was a dream."

"No the fuck it wasn't! Cause if it was my ass wouldn't feel like it does right now." Alfred manages to say between heaves. Romano is suddenly right beside him helping him back on the bed once there's nothing left to vomit up, "Arthur…"

Romano turns towards the shorter blonde, "I agree with the human bastard what aren't you telling us you motherfucker?" He's watched as the rest of his crew wasted away before dying even his own lover wasted away to nothing and he was powerless to stop it. Before he was too ashamed and honestly afraid to ask but now his rage is finally boiling over and he won't take it anymore. "Well!?"

"Oh now you want answers!?" Arthur glares at them, "You didn't want them, months ago when the others were dying! No you'd sit here and watch like I've done!" His jade eyes harden as tears form at the edge of his eyes.

"Don't you talk to me like that you motherfucking Britalian!" Romano is on his feet before Alfred takes his arm, "What!?"

Alfred wipes his mouth with his sleeve, "Arthur start at the beginning…we're big boys we can take it. Hell I would have liked to know before I met that thing and you made a promise…" He forces a smile if only for the other man not to start crying. "What…is this place?"

The Britalian can tell Alfred's completely drained and shaking in pain so he'll take it slow, "Alright…fine…this place is honestly hell…"


	6. Faith

"Well where do you want me to start?" Arthur asks trying to gather his thoughts. He won't tell them everything at least unless they ask and even then he might not.

After a moment Alfred speaks if only to break the silence around them, "Where are we and don't say hell cause unless you're God himself I doubt it is."

"Shouldn't I be Satan then?" Arthur smiles slightly, "Or perhaps the better term would be Lucifer instead."

"So you're a fallen angel?"

"Huh, I'm surprised you got that reference so quickly Lad." The jade eyed man watches both men as they stare back at him. He can tell both are smart men with enough skill between them to hopefully make it out alive but he can't let the others know that. "I didn't think a wanker like you-"

"Really asshole?" Romano groans already tired of whatever game Arthur is playing, "Stop beating around the fucking bush and tell us already."

Sitting back Alfred can't help but be intrigued, "So you fell from grace?" The brunette turns around slightly confused, "Romano he is telling us…I think anyway."

"So you believe he's a demon?" Romano hopes the other is just playing along otherwise he's the last sane one among them.

"Nope…scientist right, Art?"

Art? It catches the Britalian slightly off guard, "It's Arthur unless you're making fun of me, Orion."

"Not at all Dude just…it's what I do so back to your story and am I right?" He gives him a warm smile hoping it's enough to get more information.

"A life time agaon yes I was. I was one of the best and brightest." Arthur starts as Romano mutters under his breath.

"And the most modest I see…"

He either doesn't hear it or ignores it, "I was in charge of a project to…" He stops trying to think of a way to explain yet he's not sure if he wants to tell them the truth or not. "Open up the mind to a world beyond ours. Or so I was told…" he stops looking above them at the stairs twinkling beyond the window. "Some of it was successful while others…" He trials off, "You know that story of Orion yesterday truly wasn't that far off."

While Romano's about to say something Alfred raises his hand to stop the other, "So were you shot or stung?"

"Does that really matter in the end?" Arthur lets out a sigh, "Either way I'm trapped here but…I'm doing all I can to set you two free."

"Why now?" Arthur looks over at the man that said it, "Why not when Lily was alive!?" His eyes darken as he clenches his fists, "You sick bastard just watched them die!" Slowly he rises to his feet, "You-"

"Enough!"

"No…he's right I'm a blood wanker but that doesn't mean I'm heartless." Sighing he looks down at his hands, "I…cared about them and all the others before them but tell me…how do you fight a creature that doesn't exist in the same realm as yours?"

"With willpower."

Chuckling the Britalian shakes his head, "So faith then?"

"Yeah, something like that." Although he smiles the look on the Britalian's face doesn't falter, "No faith?"

"Faith is something the hopeless cling to in assurance of some divine intervention. So far there's been no divine intervention as far as I can see…and Louis loves the faithful most of all…it's what he lives on, lusts for so he can rip it away from them."

Now Romano speaks up, "So you lost your faith then, because my crew had theirs until the very end." While he rarely speaks of his own race or religions the brunette will this time. It's the way his elders had taught him. And while the young Romanite might be as brash as they come even he hasn't lost his way. "They're…in a better place or at least I hope they are."

"Then you don't know?"

"Bastard don't fucking question it."

"Okay enough you two we got so off subject here. Can we get our way back to the original topic, please?" Alfred all but feels a headache coming on and he knows their time is running short for the day. "How do we get out of here? Or at least defeat Pierre?"

Arthur sighs as the lights suddenly dim and the other two sink back into their beds unable to fight the oncoming nightmares, "God I don't know…"


	7. Failing to fight back

Alfred looks up at the growling black tentacle swirling around high above his head, "So Pierre where is that master of yours?" He knows he can't run but maybe with enough time he can wait out the lust filled demon, "Huh? Louis where are you?" He yells out into the black abyss that surrounds them knowing he's out there watching. It almost seems like his room has dissolved into pure darkness with nothing but a floor remaining.

Pierre shrinks back into the darkness as the man emerges smoking his stale cigarette, "Talking to me won't end your night. It lasts as long as I make it last and don't let that eye browed alien fucker tell you otherwise." He smirks with a strange glee, "I control this world not him." He walks up dangerously close to the human, "And if I say Pierre fucks you then he's going to fuck you."

In an instant Alfred has him by the collar, "And I say you let me the fuck out!" He slams the man to the floor pinning him to the grime below their feet, "Now!" He knows what's coming by the tentacle now wrapped securely around his waist but he tries to hold firm to Louis, "Call him off, jackass!"

He laughs wildly, he's amazed by the human's brash move, it was stupid but Alfred's done something no other has tried to do. Now a wicked idea flashes through his head and he wonders if the human will survive long enough but then he really doesn't care. "Pierre!" He calls out as the tentacle squeezes harder around the human's waist as it finally pulls him off of its master with a powerful force. "It seems Captain Alfred would like to get out of here and there's only one way we'll let him do that." He grins as he rises to his feet, "Would the Captain like to know?"

Meanwhile Alfred is struggling to breath as he feels the countless arms around him holding him tightly in midair, "S-Sure but if I leave…then so do the others."

"Oh so you lied to me." His smile widens, "There are others with you."

Alfred can feel his neck about to snap from the pressure around his throat as he closes his eyes, "Romano and Arthur! Let them go. Let them go and I'll do whatever your twisted little mind can come up with." It's a deal with the devil but he knows he can't leave without them.

Louis nods as he snaps his fingers, "Very well, it's good doing business with you Captain. Your body is perfect for what I have in mind. So tone, so beautiful but it won't be for long." Again he disappears into the darkness and Alfred is instantly reminded of the Cheshire cat as Louis' smile is all that remains.

It's not long after that the man is hoisted higher into the air and he senses a very powerful déjà vu. "Pierre…" He hisses, "If your tentacle touches my ass I'm….Fuck!" He screams out as he struggles, "Sushi! You hear me!?" He screams louder as the pain rockets up his body, "Ugh! I'm gonna grill your ass and serve you with Sriracha and ketchup!" Every ounce of him wants puke as the pain worsens rocking him to his core. As he looks down feeling something strange happening below him, he can't help but let a scream of pure terror bubble to the surface. His stomach is swelling like the first night with Oliver but it slows to a stop once it reaches the size of a watermelon as something inside thrashes about wildly wanting to break free.

He awakens still screaming as he claws at his nearly flat stomach, "Get it out! Dear fucking god!" He's in a rabid fit as Romano tries his hardest to hold him back down on the cot if only to stop him from hurting himself, "Get it out!" He continues to claw trying to reach his stomach and the being within.

"It's not real! Whatever the fuck happened it's not real!" Romano tries amazed at the other's strength, "Stop you motherfucker there's nothing there!" He stares into the other's wild blue eyes, "Alfred. It's over." He's panting by now just staring at the other finally getting the other to calm down if only slighty. "It's okay…"

Alfred slowly shakes his head, "No…there's something inside of me…" He shakes still feeling something moving in his abdomen. "Romano…" His voice is shaky as his whole body screams out in pain. "Arthur…"

He shouldn't get off the bed but he can't just ignore the plea. "Easy Lad." The moment his feet hit the floor a surge of electrified energy shoots up his spine, "It's n-nothing." He quickly makes it to the others cot before the pain becomes too much for him to handle. He knows whatever the French man did was sever by the way the American is shaking.

"Its not nothing!" Alfred takes both their hands and places them on the movement, "That's fucking something."

"What the fuck is that!?"

"It's…oh bloody hell." While Romano quickly takes back his hand Arthur's remains still as it sinking in. "It's…that git" He hisses now shaking with anger himself, "He promised me he'd never do this! He said he'd never do something so fucking," He can't finish his thought as he sees the fear in the other two's eyes. "Alfred…"

Alfred swallows hard knowing whatever the older has to say is nothing good so he braces himself, "How dead am I?"

"I…" He sighs, he can't lie, "If we don't do something you'll be dead in a few weeks at the most." Arthur looks him right in the eye surprised to see the fear disappearing from Alfred's blue eyes, "It's a child of sorts."

"Is it a fucking tentacle?"

"No."

Alfred actually sighs in relief, "Okay good. Then we have plenty of time to get the hell out of here and get this…kid thing out of me." He won't tell him what he told Louis because deep down he knows Arthur already knows. "So…"

"Alfred…did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I did." Alfred weakly forces a smile, "I grabbed his ass, I nearly had him…" He lays his head down, with all his adrenaline gone he can barely move. "I just…"

"Easy…" Arthur whispers, "I have a plan…"

Now Romano looks up, "Good what is it?"

"I'll tell you soon."

"Don't give me that you fucker."

Arthur glares at him, "Just watch over him and leave the rest to me. If I tell you…"

"Then he'll know?"

"Exactly and he can't know or he'll kill Alfred and then you so I need you to trust me."

Romano nods slowly, "Fine…for now."


	8. Real?

Laying there Alfred watches as Romano bickers quietly with Arthur. Nothing makes sense here, he hasn't eaten he's sure since he's arrived nor has he had to use the rest room. He's still alive right? Slowly he touches his neck feeling the strong pulse greeting him. Next his hand moves down to his stomach feeling something churning within. Eggs? Aliens? No that can't be, if he was a host for some creature he's surely be feeling pain or be dead by now, especially if it was that tentacles babies. Hell even Louis' kids would have ripped him apart by now.

What if Romano was right and this is all…"Hmm." He hums resting his other hand on his stomach, he doesn't know how to test his theory but maybe something his Grandfather once taught him might. With his pointer finger he taps his stomach in short quick rhyme. First three quick taps then three longer taps followed by three more quick taps. As he figured nothing answered, now he closes his eyes and concentrates on the actions he just made. Three dots, three dashes, three dots, to most it's nothing but there was a time when it was important, it was a distress signal of sorts. His grandfather would laugh telling him about the stories when Captains where in charge of ships that sailed the seas not the stars and how they would communicate with each other.

Morse code he called it and now he wants to see if the little code will finally come in handy. Under his fingers after five minutes of concentration he gets an answer, three quick taps then three long taps and again followed by three quick taps. It brings a smile to his face, it's either very intelligent or it's not really there and if it's not really there then he can do something about it. But what? He knows he doesn't have enough time before he has to go back to Louis' room and honestly it's the last thing he wants. The American still can barely move and whatever Louis has in store for him this time might actually kill him.

"Alfred?"

He looks over surprised that Romano is still calling him by his name and not Bastard, "I'm still here."

The Romanite nods sitting next to him, "Good." He was watching him for a while, "Are you getting attached to it?"

"Maybe…maybe I figured out a little something." He stares up at the dark window above, "Hey Art?"

Arthur sighs from his cot, "I told you Orion to stop calling me that."

"Yeah I know but I have a question." He manages to sit up slightly with the help of Romano, "Where do you go when we sleep?"

"Nowhere."

"What!? Why do you get to stay here while I have to go 'play' with that towering bastard!?" Romano shudders at the thought of the large man with glowing red eyes and a sadistic smile, "Bastard wants me to become one with him. Whatever that fucking means."

Arthur nods, "I'm sorry but when it was just you and me Romano he was the lesser evil."

"So was Louis telling me the truth?"

"What?"

Alfred lays back down staring up at the stars, "That he controls how long the 'night' lasts and I go where ever he wants to go."

"He told you that?" Even Romano can hear the pain in the short man's voice, "Well he's half correct. He controls his world but last I checked he doesn't control where we are."

"Who does?" It's answered by silence so Alfred raises his head again, "Art?"

"Who was in charge of Orion?"

"Zeus." It's a complete lie and all three men know it. Yet as the lights dim and the two men on Alfred's cot falls asleep none say a word.

He's prepared to wake up once again in Louis' room but to his surprise it's nothing like he's seen before. The ground below his feet is a lush green grass and instead of a ceiling it's nothing but clear blue sky, "What the hell is this?" Romano says his mouth dropping in amazement. Out of all the rooms he's been in this one is the most peaceful, but can this even be considered a room? "Alfred?"

"Guessing this is new to you too huh?" Alfred turns back as the grass stretches out into gentle rolling hills on one side with a thick forest on the other side. "This feels…"

"Peaceful." Romano finishes noticing a small cottage sitting on the edge of the forest, "Think we should try it?"

Alfred shrugs, "I'm already knocked up so what else could really happen."

"We get eaten." While he says it Romano walks down a worn path towards the cottage.

"Great so am I Hazel or Gretel?"

"What?"

"Never mind Dude." He slows his pace as the old fairy tale plays through his head, "Just stay behind me and if it looks bad run like hell."

Romano can't help but laugh, "You've never met a Romanite before."

"Guessing that means you can run." Alfred stops completely hearing what sounds like humming coming from the front door. He listens hard as Romano continues to talk.

"Run? We're the fucking best at that and well the other thing but you're too young to know about that." He smirks not realizing that Alfred has stopped, "But you will one day."

"Shh!" Alfred manages hearing the humming getting louder, "Romano-"

"Did you just shh me motherfucker?" Romano glares back, "You human bastard, you don't shhh me…" He only stops feeling a presence behind him. Slowly he turns around to meet a pair of terrified jade eyes, "Oh my apologizes Miss." Romano says with a soft smile, "I didn't realize a young beautiful lady was here."

Alfred instantly notices how the curl that bounces off of the Romanite's head has shaped into a small heart. "Yeah…I'm Alfred and this is Romano." He's not sure if she can be trusted or not but the way she looks fearfully at them tells him she at least for the moment is harmless.

Her golden blonde hair falls to her shoulders as her small body trembles watching them, "Is Father with you?"

"Father?" Both men say at once.

Alfred clears his throat as she nods, "Who is your father miss…"

"Cecilia, my name is Cecilia Kirkland and my father is Arthur Kirkland." Alfred notices she can't be more than fourteen or fifteen. "He…are you like the others?" She takes a small step back as she nervously wrings her hands together.

Romano shakes his head, "We're nothing like those bas-monsters." He smiles sweetly at her as Alfred nods.

The Captain kneels slightly, "We do know your father though. He's one of our friends." Instantly he sees relief wash over her face, "Can we ask you a few things Cecilia?"

"Yes sir um would you two like tea?"

"It's Alfred honey and sure Earl Grey. Hot…um please." Both men dare to follow her into the cottage and find it, "So does your father visit you often?"

As she hands them two cups of tea she shakes her head sadly, "No…and I've been waiting so long for him to visit me…I think he's forgotten about me."

"No, I'm sure he hasn't." Romano says sweetly, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he put me here, he told me he'd be right back but…that feels like a century ago." She looks down as if she's about to cry.

Alfred can't stand to see her cry so he takes her hand and gives her a wide smile, "He still loves you. So how did your father 'put' you here?"

"It's a long story…" She squeezes his hand thankful to feel him squeeze it right back.

"It's okay Miss Cecilia we have time."


End file.
